Powerful guys and gals in spandex
by theimortalone
Summary: a seven episode series that spoofs the original mighty morphin power rangers.
1. Default Chapter Title

Powerful guys and gals in spandex #1 The day of the trashcan.  
  
On an unknown planet two astronauts are looking around.  
  
They find a trash can sitting near a hill and walk over to it.  
  
"Jeez. The places we dump our stuff. It's ridiculous." The first guy says.  
  
"Let's open it up and find out if there is anything good in it." The other guy says.  
  
They open the can with great difficulty. Suddenly a beam of light shoots out and nearby it turns into a   
group of weird creatures and a witch.  
  
"It's about damn time they let me out. I told them 'no longer than 10 years'." Zita repulsing says.  
  
"Wow isn't it amazing that we can talk when there's no oxygen?" Moldar asks.  
  
"Oh who cares. I want to take out my rage on something." Zita says.  
  
She scans the heavens for something.  
  
"Well its ether that big ball of blue or that field of rocks. Which one do you think has intelligent life on it?"   
Zita asks.  
  
"The field of rocks." Moldar responds.  
  
"Uh yeah but I like the big blue orb better. Sides not having intelligent life will make it easier to attack it."   
Zita says.  
  
"Okay let's get on with this scene. This was only supposed to last for 1 minute and it's been 5 so far. This   
is only a 22-minute show. I guess we will cut some unimportant scene out somewhere." A voice says.  
  
"Okay cut to the scene with the teenagers with attitudes." Another voice says.  
  
Suddenly the whole scene changes from the moon to a place called devil grove. A couple of people are all   
sitting around a table looking around in a soda place.  
  
"Whoa. I think I grew a new muscle from just lifting this fork." Raison says.  
  
The nerd in the group notices a pretty female nerd walking by.  
  
"Hey. You want to go on a date tonight. I can read to you the whole periodic table." Silly says.  
  
"Heck no. Get lost nerd." The girl nerd says.  
  
"Yo good job point dexter." Fact says.  
  
A popping noise happens and Fact looks around, fingering his weapon.  
  
"Yo. Was that a popping going down? Darn it I hate when I miss that." Fact says.  
  
Creamy says something in Japanese.  
  
"Say what? You know we don't speak Japanese. No shut up while I look at myself in the mirror."   
Slimberly says.  
  
Raison is already looking at her in the mirror of the booth. Looking at her incredible figure that is.  
  
Meanwhile on a moon base. A robot is working around.  
  
"Aye aye aye. That evil witch has been freed." Beta says.  
  
"Darn it. I knew I shouldn't have got that stupid cheep lock to seal her in." Big head says.  
  
"Yeah really. If you want to lock something good, you shouldn't pay anything less than 30 bucks." Beta   
says.  
  
"Darn it. I guess it's time to use these power coins. They lose value when they are taken out of their place   
you know." Big head says angry.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean. But is worth more. These coins, or the earth?" Beta asks.  
  
"The coins of course. But if I let the earth be destroyed, the moon will probably be destroyed too in the   
shockwave. Fine find a couple of teenagers with attitude." Big head says.  
  
"How many?" Beta asks.  
  
"Oh I don't know. How many are in the Japanese series this is supposed to be based on?" Big head asks.  
  
"Six. Oh wait I mean five. The sixth one comes later." A voice responds.  
  
"Okay five then." Big head says.  
  
Meanwhile back at the soda shop, something begins to happen with the rangers.  
  
"Hey. How come I am getting so tingly all of a sudden?" Slimberly asks.  
  
"Hey I have been feeling tingly for a long time." Raison says still looking at Slimberly in the mirror.  
  
Suddenly they all disappear and reappear in the command center.  
  
"Wow it's a fully functioning automaton." Silly says looking at Beta.  
  
"Oh shut up with that stuff already." Raison says.  
  
"Welcome. You have been chosen to be warriors to save the world from the evil Zita Repulsing." Big head   
says.  
  
Creamy says some stuff in Japanese. Big head says some other stuff back.  
  
"Huh. What did she say?" Raison asks.  
  
"She said 'when are these guys gonna understand my language and the fact that I can't speak English."   
Beta responds.  
  
"Hey who's this girl? She wasn't with us?" Raison asks looking over at a longhaired woman.  
  
"Hey I'm a man. My name is Zombie." Zombie says.  
  
"You idiot. You brought him in too early. He doesn't come until later." A voice scolds.  
  
"Sorry man." Beta says.  
  
Zombie disappears. Beta gives the rangers each of their power coins.  
  
"These coins will give you powers to fight evil. You will be clad in spandex." Alpha says.  
  
"Yeah and don't you dare destroy them. They are worth a lot." Big head says.  
  
"Uh we better rewrite the story we were planning 3.5 years from now." A voice whispers.  
  
"Nah. Maybe by then he will have forgotten about the coins." Another voice whispers.  
  
"Please turn to the viewing globe." Big head says.  
  
They all turn except for Creamy who doesn't understand English. Beta turns her around.  
  
"These are your weapons. Hordes. They will help you fight monsters that are too big for your spandex   
britches." Big head says.  
  
"I'm afraid of the dark. How am I gonna fight these monsters?" Silly asks.  
  
"Cause I will give you an atomic wedgie if you don't" Raison says waving his fist.  
  
"Good enough." Silly says cowering.  
  
Meanwhile on the new moon castle of Zita, she plots how to take over the earth. She looks down with her   
telescope and sees the teenagers leaving the command center.  
  
"Those must be the power girls and guys in spandex suits." Zita says.  
  
"Hey boss. I have wondered something ever since we got freed. How come your lips don't move in sync   
to your words?" Moldar asks.  
  
"Cause I am so evil, I can speak English while mouthing Japanese." Zita says.  
  
"What's Japanese?" Moldar asks.  
  
"Dunno. It was on my script." Zita says.  
  
Zita shakes her head.  
  
"Anyway send down some silly putties after them." Zita says.  
  
"Who do we send them after again?" Moldar asks.  
  
"Powerful guys and gals… Oh never mind." Zita says.  
  
One of her henchman takes out a cup with the words silly putty on the side. He then cooks it and out   
comes a bunch of silly putties. Back on earth the powerful guys and gals are looking around. Suddenly the   
silly putties appear and start attacking.  
  
"What's going on here?" Raison asks.  
  
They beat up on the powerful guys and gals and Slimberly screams.  
  
"Okay that's a wrap. Go to a commercial." A voice says.  
  
"Huh what was that?" Silly says than notices that everybody is frozen and everything is getting dark.  
  
"What's with him?" A voice asks.  
  
"He's too smart to be fooled by things like commercial breaks. To him the action continues throughout the   
break." Another voice says.  
  
"Oh well. Go to the break anyway." The first voice says.  
  
"Oh my god. I'm dying. Everything is going black." Silly screams.  
  
"Shut him up." A voice says.  
  
A brick flies from the screen and knocks him out.  
  
"Okay it's time to go back again." A voice says.  
  
The guys and gals are fighting the silly putties.  
  
"How are we gonna defeat these things?" Raison asks.  
  
Creamy says something in Japanese.  
  
"Damn it creamy. Speak English." Fact yells.  
  
Creamy points to her wrist watch changer.  
  
"Oh I think she meant for us to change into powerful guys and gals." Raison says.  
  
They take off their wristwatches and set the time. They all become the powerful guys and gals in spandex.   
Suddenly the five disappear into beams of light.  
  
"What's going on?" Slimberly asks.  
  
"I just soiled my pants." Silly whines.  
  
"I think we are gonna save the world or something." Raison says.  
  
They land and reappear. More silly putties are there. They are lead by a golden chimpanzee called Moldar.  
  
"Get them." Moldar yells raising his sword.  
  
The rangers easily defeat the silly putties. But Moldar begins kicking their butts.  
  
"Ouch that hurt. I don't want to be a powerful guy anymore." Silly says crying.  
  
Rasion makes an atomic wedgie motion at Silly.  
  
"Okay okay. I will fight." Silly says afraid.  
  
"Make my Moldar grow." Zita says.  
  
She takes out a flowering canister and pours water towards earth. The water strikes Moldar and makes him   
grow.  
  
"Damn it. We need the megahordes." Raison says.  
  
A bunch of stupid looking animal robots appears from their location.  
  
"How are we supposed to enter those if the entrance is way up there?" Fact asks.  
  
"I know. Let's do it like that one guy that can jump way up. But we need to proper sound effect." Raison   
says.  
  
"Sorry. We don't have that in the budget. Just fake it." A voice says.  
  
They all jump into their hordes. The hordes fire on Moldar but don't do any good. The hordes join   
together to form a fighting tank. All the weapons fire on Moldar but don't do any good.  
  
"Oh this sucks. Can't these stupid machines do anything right?" Raison asks hitting the console.  
  
That sets something off and the tank megahorde changes into the walking megahorde.  
  
"Power sword." Raison says.  
  
"How did you know we had that. Big head didn't say anything about this?" Silly asks.  
  
"Simple. I read the script." Raison says.  
  
The sword powers up and blasts Moldar.  
  
"You haven't seen the last of me." Moldar says then disappears.  
  
"Of course we haven't seen the last of him. He's in every episode, I read it in the scripts." Raison says.  
  
Later on Big head is telling them the rules of being powerful guys and gals.  
  
"1, you must never wear your spandex suits in the shower. 2, nobody must know about the fight club.   
Oops wrong screenplay. 3, only become powerful guys and gals if Zita forces the battle. Cause if you do   
otherwise than Slimberly may tear her suit. 4, you must never use your powers for your own personal gain.   
Cause that would just be so unfair." Big head says.  
  
"Blah blah blah. Rules suck. Just tell me what will happen if we violate them." Fact says annoyed.  
  
"This." Big head says.  
  
A scene where Fact is being fired is shown.  
  
"Oh big deal." Fact says.  
  
They all form a circle of hands.  
  
"Powerful guys and gals." They all yell as they leap in the air.  
  
"And that's a wrap. Are the ratings good enough to be on fox kids?" A voice asks.  
  
"Nope. Not even close. Maybe if we repeat this episode this Monday." Another voice says.  
  
"Nah. We'll just show another one next Saturday." The first voice says.  
  
The end.  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Powerful guys and gals in spandex #2: The boogers of fury.  
  
The powerful guys and gals are all my idea. Don't try to steal or I will find out where you live and give you such a slapping.  
  
Silly is walking down the hallway at school. For some reason everybody he passes is grossing out and one guy throws up.  
  
"Silly clean your nose." Slimberly says.  
  
Slimberly is wearing a skimpy dress with major cleavage showing. Silly smiles.  
  
"Oh god there goes my underwear." Silly says.  
  
"Oh you are sick." Slimberly says slapping Silly.  
  
Billy keeps on walking towards class and even more people throw up and get away from him. When he finally sits down it is revealed that his face has boogers all over it.  
  
"Oh god Silly. What is your bleeping problem?" Raison asks.  
  
"Yeah clean your damn face idiot." Fact says.  
  
Billy picks his nose and adds another booger to the rest.  
  
"Okay class dismissed while I go throw up." The teacher says running out with a hand over her mouth.  
  
"What?" Silly asks.  
  
The others look at him but quickly run away sick also.  
  
"What? I have a cold." Silly says.  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of something called a handkerchief?" Slimberly says back in the hallway.  
  
"What's a handkerchief?" Silly asks.  
  
Silly notices a huge line waiting for the john.  
  
"What's their problem?" Silly asks.  
  
A noontime Silly sits down at lunch. He finally cleaned his face but is now sneezing.  
  
"Are you okay?" Raison asks.  
  
"Yeah I am fine." Silly says.  
  
He sneezes so hard that a line of snot goes flying out of his mouth and attaches itself to Slimberly's food.  
  
"Oh gross." Slimberly yells.  
  
She runs away.  
  
"Cool does this mean I can eat your lunch?" Silly asks.  
  
Meanwhile on the moon Zita has been watching Silly.  
  
"So you all hate snot and boogers do you? That gives me an idea." Zita says.  
  
She picks her nose and takes a huge booger out.  
  
"Make me a monster out of this." Zita says.  
  
Sphincter puts the booger in and out comes a giant nose.  
  
"Booger, go destroy those powerful guy and gals." Zita says.  
  
The nose responds by blowing snot on the floor. Then the nose disappears.  
  
"Snot those guys and gals up good." Zita says.  
  
Silly is walking down the hallway on the way out and notices the custodian never cleaned up a bunch of barf all over the hallway in front of the bathroom.  
  
"Man he must not be doing his job." Silly says shaking his head.  
  
He hears hurling coming from the bathroom. Through the crack he can see the custodian bucket. He leaves and suddenly a bunch of silly putties appear.  
  
"Oh oh. It's morphin..." Silly starts to say.  
  
He sneezes snot all over his morphing device.  
  
"Damn it. It won't work now." Silly says.  
  
He shrugs and attacks the silly putties. The others come upon the battle.  
  
"Ah leave him be. He is a sucky part of the team anyway." Raison says.  
  
Creamy says something in Japanese.  
  
"Okay okay we will help him." Raison says.  
  
"You mean you understood her?" Slimberly asks.  
  
"Nah I just guessed." Raison responds.  
  
They attack the silly putties and easily defeat them. Suddenly the giant nose appears.  
  
"What the bleep is that?" Raison asks.  
  
Silly sneezes and blows snot all over Raison.  
  
"Oh yeah." Raison says.  
  
"It's morphing time." Raison yells.  
  
Everybody changes including Silly. They beat up on the nose and seem to be winning. Until the nose shoots boogers at the rangers that pin them against the wall.  
  
Silly takes out his blaster but sneezes inside his helmet, blocking up the view. He misses by a mile. He slips on some barf that was left on the steps. The gun goes off and blasts the nose.  
  
"Make my snot grow." Zita yells.  
  
She plugs one nostril and blows snot down to earth. The nose grows big.  
  
"We need the Dinohordes." Raison yells.  
  
They all jump into their robots except for Silly who is still stumbling around blind. Sneezing over and over again and making the helmet dirtier. The blue horde finally comes over and shoves him inside.   
  
"Form the Megahorde." Raison says.  
  
The zords come together to form a tank. A blast strikes out from each face at the nose. The nose fires more snot at the tank. The tank gets up and forms the walking Megahorde.  
  
"Power sword!" Raison yells.  
  
The nose immdetially gums up the sword with boogers.  
  
"Damn I can't move the sword. System gummed up with snot." Raison says.  
  
"Let me go out there and fight him with my own weapon." Silly says.  
  
They let him out on the shoulder and Silly takes off his helmet.  
  
"Eat snot." Silly yells.  
  
He sneezes really hard and a stream of snot strikes the nose. The snot falls off of the sword.  
  
"Okay power sword power up." Raison yells.  
  
The sword powers up and finishes off the nose. When it blows up it sprays snot all over the place. Including all over the Megahorde. Later on at the command center...  
  
"Congratulations on another victory powerful guys and gals." Big head says.  
  
"Thank you..." Billy starts to say.  
  
He sneezes all over Beta.  
  
"Aye aye aye. Sticky substance invading my systems. Shutdown imenint." Beta says.  
  
Raison turns him off.  
  
"Thank god I got him to shut up." Raison says.  
  
One familiar word comes out of Creamy's mouth.  
  
"Boogers." Creamy says.  
  
"Nice choice for your first English." Raison says.  
  
They all laugh.  
  
"Powerful girls and guys." They all yell and high five.  
  
The high five gets stuck together with Silly's boogered hand.  
  
"Oh that's gross." They all say.  
  
The end.  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Powerful guys and gals in spandex #3: Raison breaks a sweat.  
  
The powerful guys and gals are my idea. If you steal if for your own then I will send Raison after you to lift you up with one finger.  
  
People are cheering on someone in the gym.   
  
"Come on man you can do it." A kid yells.  
  
A huge bar with two giant weights with the words one ton on them lift up shakily. Everybody cheers and it is revealed that it is Raison.  
  
"You did it man." The kid yells.  
  
"Yeah but I broke a bleeping sweat. I will never lift a ton without breaking a sweat." Raison says angrily.  
  
The celebration is broken up as Raison storms out of the gym shoving people aside.  
  
"Man he never knows how to be happy." The kid says shaking his head.  
  
Raison plows past Slimberly.  
  
"Hey what's your problem?" Slimberly asks.  
  
Raison turns around and nearly hits her but stops himself.  
  
"I'm sorry. I am just pissed cause I still can't life a ton without breaking a sweat." Raison says.  
  
"Oh that is so bad." Slimberly says sarcastically while rolling her eyes back into her head.  
  
"Yeah and after I trained all week. I was lifting my Dad twice every day. And he's like 300 pounds." Raison says.  
  
Meanwhile on the moon, Zita is watching the whole thing.  
  
"Oh poor baby. So he can't lift a ton without breaking a sweat." Zita says in a childish voice.  
  
Moldar laughs.  
  
"I will make him sweat big time. Sphincter I want a super strong monster that can life the Megahorde with one finger." Zita says.  
  
"I have just the thing my queen." Sphincter says.  
  
A bunch of silly putties come in carrying a big Musculor guy.  
  
"Hey what the bleep are you doing?" The guy yells.  
  
"Throw him in the machine silly putties." Sphincter says.  
  
The putties throw him in and Sphincter pulls the lever. Out comes an even more buffed up guy.  
  
"Yo let me at those 5-ton weights. I am going to get buffed up." The monster says in an Austrian like accent.  
  
"Musculor I want you to show that weakling Raison what real strength means." Zita says.  
  
"I'll be glad to." Musculor says posing.  
  
Raison is in the gym pondering. A huge guy comes in and throws a medicine ball at Raison.  
  
"Hey wussy. Want to see a real man lift?" Musculor asks.  
  
"Sure show me what you got." Raison responds.  
  
Musculor lies down and puts his hand on the one ton weighted bar. He lifts up with such a force that the bar flies up and breaks through the roof.  
  
"Oh my god." Raison says.  
  
"Now that's strength you weak little momma's boy." Musculor says taunting.  
  
"Hey I am not a momma's boy." Raison says angrily.  
  
"Them how come your momma is here?" Musculor asks.  
  
"Beat him for your momma baby." A woman says.  
  
"Mom how many bleeping times do I have to tell you to never bother me at school? Now get the bleep out of here." Raison yells.  
  
"Fine then you don't get any mega bulk-up formula tonight." Raison's momma says.  
  
She leaves in a huff.  
  
"Damn and I needed that." Raison says.  
  
"If you aren't a momma's boy then lift this 3-ton bar." Musculor says.  
  
Musculor picks up 2 1.5 ton weights and puts a new bar up. He doesn't even shake when he lifts the 3 tons.  
  
"Fine." Raison says.  
  
He sits down and grabs the bar. He picks the bar up with a great strain. He finally lifts it up.  
  
"Ah." He yells.  
  
Suddenly Musculor shoves his weight down on Raison.  
  
"Hey no fair." Raison yells.  
  
"What's wrong little momma's boy? Can't lift a mere 3 tons and 300 pounds?" Musculor asks.  
  
Raison yells.  
  
"Hey get away from him." A teacher says.  
  
Musculor turns his head towards the teacher and scowls. He lets go of the bar and picks up the whole entire weight set.  
  
"Get out of here now." Musculor yells.  
But Raison is able to throw the weight and slam into Musculor before he can throw it.  
  
"Get out of here." Raison yells at the teacher.  
  
"Hey no fighting in school." The teacher scolds.  
  
"Get the bleep out of here!" Raison yells.  
  
Musculor picks up Raison and throws him through the wall. The others are startled while eating outside by the sight of Raison breaking through the wall.  
  
"Are you okay?" Slimberly asks.  
  
Suddenly an even bigger section of the wall explodes as Musculor comes crashing through.  
  
"Oh bleep." Silly says.  
  
Musculor's eyes glow.  
  
"Oh man he's a monster. It's morphin time." Raison yells.  
  
Everybody sets their watches and becomes the powerful guys and gals. Raison whips out his blaster and fires repeatedly on Musculor.  
  
"That tickles. Cut it out." Musculor says laughing.  
  
"Rangers it's time for your weapons." Big head says.  
  
The rangers get really stupid looking worthless weapons.  
  
"What the bleep are these pieces of crap?" Raison yells.  
  
"Oops sorry that was the trash for today." Beta responds.  
  
The weapons disappear and are replaced with good-looking deadly weapons.  
  
"Now that's more like it." Raison yells hefting his mighty sword.  
  
Raison rushes at Musculor with his sword and brings it down. But Musculor grabs it with his hand and breaks it.  
  
"What the bleep?" Raison yells.  
  
"Power arrow." Slimberly yells.  
  
The attack catches Musculor off guard and hits him where it counts.  
  
"Oh that hurt." Musculor says in a high pitched voice.  
  
"Make my monster grow." Zita yells.  
  
She throws down steroid pills. Musculor takes them and grows big. But his private parts shrink.  
  
"Doh!" Musculor yells.  
  
"Hah hah." All the rangers yell.  
  
"We need the dinohordes." Raison yells.  
  
They quickly change into the megahorde.  
  
"Oh a plaything for me to lift." Musculor says.  
  
He rushes at the Megahorde and picks it up with one finger.  
  
"What the?" Raison yells.  
  
"This is so light." Musculor says laughing.  
  
He throws the Megahorde up and down in the air. Sometimes he spins it around.  
  
"This sucks." Silly says getting sick to his stomach.  
  
"Okay let me out of here." Slimberly says eyeing Silly's green face.  
  
"Let's give his finger a bad sting. Power sword." Raison yells.  
  
The sword falls to the Megahorde and punctures Musculor's finger.  
  
"Ouch that hurt." Musculor says.  
  
"Now who's the momma's boy? Oh poor baby got a boo boo." Raison taunts.  
  
"I'll show you who's a baby." Musculor yells.  
  
He rushes towards the Megahorde.  
  
"Power sword power up." Raison yells.  
  
The sword finishes Musculor off. Meanwhile on the moon, Zita is pissed off.  
  
"You idiots. I told you to go for the 500-pound guy. Oh I've got such a headache." Zita says.  
  
"Is it this big?" Baboon asks putting his two hands far apart from each other.  
  
"What the bleep are you talking about?" Zita yells.  
  
"Cause if it is then you should take Excedrin." Baboon responds.  
  
"I told you not to let him out. He's gotten in with the TV crowd now." Zita yells at Moldar.  
  
Later on in the gym a crowd is cheering on as Raison is making another attempt. He raises the one ton weight up again. They all cheer. He checks himself.  
  
"I did it. Not a drop of sweat." Raison says.  
  
They all cheer.  
  
"Hey want to go and celebrate with me?" Slimberly asks.  
  
"Bleep no. You'd probably suffocate me with that cleavage of yours." Raison responds.  
  
Slimberly walks off in a huff.  
  
The end.  
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Powerful guys and gals in spandex #4: Fact gets popped  
  
Powerful guys and gals in spandex is my idea and if you try to steal it I will send fact after you to pop a cap in your ass beeyotch.  
  
Fact is walking down the street with sunglasses acting all cool and stuff. A friend walks up to him with a blaring loud boom box.  
  
"Yo yo yo. What the fucking hell are you doing bitch?" The guy asks.  
  
"Yo who the fuck is you calling a bitch? Bitch." Fact asks.  
  
"Yo I'm calling you a fucking bitch." The guy says.  
  
"That's it. Nobody calls fact a fucking bitch and lives to tell about it." Fact yells.  
  
He draws out a gun but before he can shoot they both fall to the ground as a car comes racing by firing a weapon.  
  
"Yo who's the fucking bitch in that car that tried to bust a cap in my ass?" Fact asks.  
  
"Yo yo it's a new fucking gang in town. They want to fucking cap anybody that is here already." The other guy responds.  
  
"Damn1" Fact yells.  
  
  
""Fact gets popped""  
  
Fact is walking down the schools asle acting like his usual cool self. Slimberly walks up.  
  
"Yo sexy lady. How the fuck are you doing?" Fact asks.  
  
"Young man how many times must I tell you to watch your language in school?" A teacher asks.  
  
"Yo shut the fuck up bitch. I can talk in whatever way I fucking want to." Fact says.  
  
"Really she is right. Besides I don't like it when you swear this much." Slimberly says.  
  
"Sorry but one of my fucking friends showed up and got me on this shit." Fact says.  
  
Kimberly frowns and smacks him upside the head. Fact shakes his head.  
  
"Thanks that's better." Fact says.  
  
"You have got to stop hanging out with people like that." Slimberly says.  
  
"But they are my crew. My bro's." Fact says.  
  
"You're 'bro's' are going to get you killed one of these days." Slimberly warns.  
  
Meanwhile on the base of Zita she is watching the whole thing.  
  
"So poor little Fact has trouble not swearing huh? Sphincter I want you to create a monster that feeds off of profanity and says some itself." Zita says.  
  
"Right away my queen." Sphincter says.  
  
Sphincter takes out a bunch of cds. They have names like Eminem, Snoop dog, 2pac and Dr. Dre on them. He throws them into the furnace and throws the switch. A guy with a hat backwards and a microphone appears.  
  
"Yo how the fuck are all you mother fuckers doing out there? Are you all fucking good?" The monster asks.  
  
"Hell yeah now go and get those rangers." Zita says.  
  
"M.O.nster is out of here." M.O.nster says.  
  
He disappears. He appears in the middle of the street.  
  
"Yo yo yo it's M.O.nster in the mother-fucking house." M.O.nster says.  
  
Mothers run away screaming covering up their kids ears.  
  
"Don't go away all you fuckers. The party is just starting." M.O.nster says.  
  
Meanwhile in school Facts watch goes off.  
  
He looks around and answers the watch.  
  
"Yo this is Fact." Fact says.  
  
"There is a monster attack on angel grove. Please join the other rangers in downtown." Big head says.  
  
"Yo it's morphin time." Fact says.  
  
He disappears into a black column of light and takes off. He appears downtown where the other rangers already are.  
  
"Yo it's another motherfucker to join the party." M.O.nster says.  
  
"Yo this motherfucker is here to end the party." Fact says reverting to his dirty language.  
  
"Yo keep that talk up bitch. Make me strong." M.O.nster.  
  
"It seems that the monster feeds on profanity." Silly says.  
  
"Fact you have to stop swearing. You did it before." Slimberly yells.  
  
"Yo don't listen to that bitch. You can still bust a cap in my ass even when swearing." M.O.nster says.  
  
"Yo he's right. Time to bust a cap in your ass bitch." Fact yells.  
  
He takes out his axes and rushes at the monster. He swipes the axes down but a field reflects them. The monster laughs.  
  
"Is that the best you can do you little damn wussy?" M.O.nster asks.  
  
Fact screams and throws his axes but they are easily reflected.  
  
"Fuck!" Fact yells.  
  
"You have to stop swearing. It's the only way Fact." Slimberly says.  
  
Fact closes his eyes and concentrates.  
  
"I will not fucking swear." Fact says.  
  
Fact looks frustrated.  
  
"I will not swear." Fact says.  
  
"You said a sentence without swearing. You did it!" Slimberly says.  
  
"No you fucking bitch. You must swear. It's what you are." M.O.nster yells.  
  
"Sorry but I'm all sweared out." Fact says smiling.  
  
"NO!" The monster yells and disappears in a puff of smoke.   
  
"Damn it. Get me another monster Sphincter. One that will bust a cap in these guys and gals asses." Zita yells.  
  
"Hell yes my queen." Sphincter says.  
  
Sphincter motions for something and a bunch of silly putties drag a car into the furnace then throw in a bunch of guns. After he throws the switch a car comes out.  
  
"What's so good about this one?" Zita asks.  
  
"There's not enough room in here to show you but trust me. This monster will bust a cap in those guys and gals asses." Sphincter says.  
  
The car honks and disappears. It reappears next to the rangers.  
  
"Oh man what is this?" Fact asks.  
  
The car disappears and starts to drive by the rangers. Fact sees the window roll down.  
  
"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Fact yells in slow motion.  
  
He shoves Slimberly out of the way as a gun inside the car goes off and barely missed them. Fact stands up with a ticked off look on his face.  
  
"Nobody but nobody tries to bust a cap on my friends." Fact says.  
  
The car does another drive by but Fact is able to deflect the bullets with his axe.  
  
"You just capped your last butt." Fact says.  
  
He throws his axes at the car's tires and blows them out. The car blows up and disappears. Later on Fact is walking down the street again when the same guy appears.  
  
"Yo mother fucker. What the hell are you doing here? That new gang is after you." The guy asks.  
  
"Let them come. I am ready for them." Fact says.  
  
"Yo what's your fucking problem? You actually said two sentences without swearing once." The guy asks.  
  
"Dude I'm over that now." Fact says.  
  
Suddenly a car comes screeching around the corner. Fact takes out his gun and shoots out the tires causing the car to hit a lamppost. A couple of mean looking guys come out.  
  
"You go back to your boss and tell him that angel grove belongs to Fact." Fact says.  
  
The mean guys take out guns but Fact takes out a blaster which shuts them up and they take off.  
  
"Yo where the fuck did you get that?" The guy asks.  
  
"From a friend." Fact says.  
  
The end.  
  
  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Powerful guys and gals in spandex #5: Slimberly's problem.  
  
The powerful guys and gals are my idea. If you try to steal it I will send Slimberly over to smother you to death with her big breasts.  
  
Slimberly is exercising at a gym with a skimpy outfit on. All the guys are standing around drooling as her breasts bounce up and down as she runs on the treadmill. Even more so when she does jumping jacks. A man sees the others and frowns.  
  
"Hey are you just going to stand around or are you going to workout?" The man asks.  
  
He sees Slimberly and gets a goofy look on his face.  
  
"Uh never mind you can stand around all you want." The man says.  
  
Slimberly's breasts bounce out of her top and everybody collapses from the pleasure. A woman worker comes over and frowns when she sees what's going on.  
  
"Ms. I am sorry but you can't work out here until you get some more modest workout clothes." The woman says.  
  
"How dare you tell me what I can work out in." Slimberly says angry.  
  
She steps down and grunts.  
  
"Ouch my back hurts." Slimberly says.  
  
She goes to the masseur and gets a massage. But unfortunately it's a guy who is incapacitated by her huge breasts. She gives up and goes to see a doctor.  
  
"I am afraid that your breasts have gotten too big for you. That is what is causing your back pain. It's time to face facts." The doctor says.  
  
"No don't say it!" Slimberly says.  
  
"You are going to have to get your breast implants removed." The doctor says.  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Slimberly yells in slow motion.  
  
"YYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS........." The doctor responds in slow motion.  
  
Slimberly runs screaming from the hospital. Slimberly is standing against the wall sighing. She looks down at her breasts and sighs.  
  
"We have been through a lot together." Slimberly says.  
  
Meanwhile on the moon base Zita is watching the whole thing.  
  
"So poor little Slimberly needs to get rid of her implants. Poor baby." Zita says.  
  
"I thought you hated her." Baboon says.  
  
"I do you idiot. I was just being sarcastic." Zita says.  
  
Baboon shrinks away from her.  
  
"I'll give her implants to really worry about." Zita says.  
  
She rips out one of her own implants through her pores.  
  
"Sphincter I want a monster that will rip through breasts." Zita says.  
  
"Right away my queen." Sphincter says.  
  
He puts the silicone into the oven and pulls the lever. Out comes a blob of goo.  
  
"Silicone go and terrorize the people of earth. But especially the one called Slimberly." Zita says.  
  
The blob disappears and reappears on earth. A women screams as it jumps into her breasts. Her eyes glow. She starts smashing things and looking for other women. Whenever it finds another women it rips out through the first ones pores and enters the new woman's breasts. Slimberly sees the woman attacking things.  
  
"What is wrong with you? Why are you attacking things?" Slimberly asks.  
  
The woman turns towards Slimberly and her eyes glow.  
  
"Oh oh." Slimberly says.  
  
She takes out her watch and sets it.  
  
"It's morphing time." Slimberly yells.  
  
But as soon as she morphs the monster rips out through the woman's breasts and enters Slimberly's. Her eyes glow.  
  
"Yes we have control of one of the guys and gals." Zita says on the moon base.  
  
Slimberly starts firing her blaster everywhere. The other guys and gals show up.  
  
"Slimberly what are you doing?" Raison yells.  
  
Silly is standing there looking goofy.  
  
"A monster has her. I can just feel it." Fact says.  
  
"I would like to feel those." Silly says looking at Slimberly's even bigger breasts.  
  
Fact knocks Silly upside the head and Silly shakes his head. Fact draws out his weapon but Raison stops him.  
  
"No we can't hurt her." Raison says.  
  
Slimberly's breasts start growing bigger and glow.  
  
"It's her breasts. The monster is inside her breasts." Silly says.  
  
"Then we need to get it out." Raison says.  
  
Silly takes out a powerful vacuum cleaner and sucks the monster out through Slimberly's pores.   
  
"Take this!" Raison yells.  
  
He blasts the monster into oblivion.  
  
"Those guys and gals did it again. I am not giving up this easily. I want another monster. Something that can smother those rangers." Zita says.  
  
"I have just the thing." Sphincter says.  
  
"Hey what the hell are you doing?" A woman's voice asks.  
  
Silly putties come in carrying Pamela Anderson. They through her into the furnace and sphincter throws the switch. Out comes a monster with breasts so big that she nearly pokes eyes out as she swings around.  
  
"Booboo go and destroy those guys and gals." Zita yells.  
  
"I shall smother them." Boobor says.  
  
She disappears and reappears on the battlefield.  
  
"Whoa what the hell is this?" Raison asks.  
  
Boobor rushes forward and grabs Raison. She stuffs his head in her cleavage and he starts struggling.  
  
"She's suffocating him!" Fact yells.  
  
Slimberly yells and kicks Boobor hard. The monster drops Raison and turns its attention to her. It whips out a blade and pierces Slimberly's breast. But all that comes out is a huge chunk of silicone.  
  
"My implants." Slimberly says angry.  
  
She yells and does a back flip. Then she takes out her arrow and pierces the monsters breast with punctures it and it deflates.  
  
"I knew it they are fake." Slimberly says smiling.  
  
She punctures the other breast.  
  
"No my monster will not lose!" Zita yells.  
  
She takes her other implant out and throws it to the earth. Boobor picks it up and it's breasts, as well as the rest of her become big.  
  
"We need the megahorde." Raison yells.  
  
They jump into their robots and immediately form the walking megahorde. Boobor grunts and fires silicone at the megahorde. It hits the mega horde's front and then goes away. When it's off the whole front is gone and an exact representation is on the silicone.  
  
"No it took out the whole front." Slimberly says.  
  
"Power sword!" Raison yells.  
  
But another silicone blasts out and takes the sword away.  
  
"We're powerless." Slimberly says.  
  
Another huge hit knocks the megahorde to the ground.  
  
"We don't have much power left." Silly says.  
  
Boobor jumps on top of the megahorde and smashes it with its breasts.  
  
"There isn't much left of the megahorde." Raison yells.  
  
"Aye aye aye. They are losing Big head." Beta says.  
  
"It's time to bring back the titanus horde." Big head says.  
  
"Oh no not that stupid thing." Beta says.  
  
"It's the only hope." Big head says.  
  
Beta pushes some buttons and a huge tank horde with a long neck comes out of the ground.  
  
"What is that?" Silly asks.  
  
"It's the Titanus horde. Just call out the ultra horde to create the new formation." Big head responds.  
  
"Ultra horde!" Raison yells.  
  
The megahorde jumps up and lands in the back part of the tank.  
  
"Ultra horde fire all weapons." Raison yells.  
  
A loud noise erupts and gas comes out the other end.  
  
"Oops guess it ate too much chili." Raison says.  
  
A bunch of missiles fire from the ultra horde and hit boobor head on. It falls to the ground and blows up.  
  
"Damn those rangers did it again. I am going to go get a new implant." Zita says.  
  
She storms out hitting some people along the way. Slimberly is at the doctor's after her implants were removed. She looks down at her nearly flat chest with disgust.  
  
"Now nobody will like me." Slimberly says.  
  
"I will always like you." Raison says.  
  
He has his fingers crossed behind his back.  
  
The end.  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Powerful guys and gals in spandex #6 Zita's last stand: Creamy gets dubbed.  
  
Powerful guys and gals are my idea and if you try to steal them then I will send over creamy and have her speak Japanese while some crappy actor dubs in English.  
  
Creamy is practicing karate with a master for awhile. After a short time she stops and bows.  
  
"How am I doing master?" Creamy asks.  
  
"You are doing great grasshopper but you still must reach into your inner power." The master says.  
  
"But aren't I the greatest fighter you have ever seen?" Creamy asks.  
  
"You are great but there are others that are greater. You must forget being the greatest and only work to make yourself as great as you want to be." The master says.  
  
Creamy looks down.  
  
"If you want to test your strength then take away this pebble from my hand." The master says.  
  
Creamy relaxes and shoots her hand towards the pebble but the master pulls it away just in time.  
  
"Damn it." Creamy says.  
  
"You have great anger grasshopper. You must look past that if you are to ever master the arts." Master says.  
  
  
""Creamy gets dubbed.""  
  
Creamy is at home. She yells and kicks a dummy.  
  
"I must become the greatest warrior the world has ever seen." Creamy says.  
  
Later on she meets with her friends.  
  
Raison says something in English.  
  
Silly laughs and says something in English.  
  
"When are these idiots going to realize that I can't understand English?" Creamy wonders.  
  
Raison looks at creamy angrily and says something in English.  
  
The watch goes off and Raison answers it.  
  
"Blah blah blah blah Big head?" Raison asks in English.  
  
Big head says something in English and the only thing Creamy catches is Zita. She goes over with the others and they all teleport. Big head says something in English.  
  
"What I told them is that I sense that Zita is planning something big. I am picking up increasing power levels coming from the moon." Zordon says.  
  
Raison curses in English.  
  
"I'm surprised that Silly doesn't know or at least learn Japanese. He is a genius after all." Creamy says.  
  
"I don't know why either. Perhaps I can teach him." Big head says.  
  
Meanwhile on the moon base Zita is thinking.  
  
"I want something to keep the rangers distracted while we work on the ultimate plan." Zita says.  
  
She remembers seeing Creamy doing karate earlier.  
  
"Sphincter I want a karate fighting monster." Zita says.  
  
"I know just what to use." Sphincter says.  
  
Sphincter takes out a bunch of really crappy dubbed Japanese movies. Including 3 tapes that say Sailor Moon on them. He throws the lever and a warrior comes out.  
  
"I shall destroy the guys and gals with my fighting crane style hyaa." The monster says.  
  
"Dubbor go." Zita says.  
  
Dubbor disappears and reappears next to Creamy's house.  
  
"Come out warrior and face me." Dubbor says.  
  
Creamy runs out the front door.  
  
"Who are you?" Creamy asks getting in a fighting stance.  
  
"I am Dubbor. I have been sent by Zita to take you on." Dubbor responds.  
  
Creamy giggles.  
  
"Dubbor? What the hell kind of name is that?" Creamy asks.  
  
"I'll show you what the hell kind of name it is!" Dubbor yells.  
  
He rushes forward and does a spinning jump kick which Creamy dodges.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" Creamy taunts.  
  
Dubbor does a low sweeping kick, which Creamy easily jumps over.  
  
"My turn." Creamy yells.  
  
She does a jumping snap kick to Dubbor's head and it snaps back. She then bashes her forehead into his. She then throws him over her shoulder and holds him down with her hand.  
  
"You are a great warrior grasshopper but your style is no good against my fighting crane style. Hyaa." Dubbor yells.  
  
Dubbor is on top of Creamy before she knows what is happening. He slams her to the ground and picks her up to throw her again.  
  
Raison yells something in English.  
  
Dubbor spins around. Creamy takes advantage of the distraction and kicks him hard in the back. She rushes over and morphs.  
  
Raison says something in English.  
  
"What did you say?" Creamy asks.  
  
Raison points to all of their weapons.  
  
"Oh you want bring the weapons together." Creamy says.  
  
They stand together.  
  
Raison says something in English.  
  
Silly says something in English.  
  
Slimberly says something in English.  
  
Fact says something in English.  
  
"Power sai's" Creamy yells.  
  
The weapons come together and fire on the Dubbor. It blows up.  
  
"Make my monster grow!" Zita yells.  
  
She takes out a box of miracle grow and throws it down to earth. Dubbor grows big.  
  
Raison yells out something in English.  
  
They all jump into their hordes and form the megahorde.  
  
"Now give him the legendary sword." Zita yells.  
  
A mean looking sword appears in Dubbor's hand.  
  
Raison says something in English.  
  
"That sword doesn't look good." Creamy says.  
  
The power sword appears in the megahordes hand. The two clash swords but the other sword cuts right through the power sword.  
  
Raison curses in English.  
  
Dubbor's sword raises up.  
  
"NO!" Creamy yells.  
  
The sword comes down and cuts right through the megahorde's right shoulder, cutting it right off. The megahorde starts sparking.  
  
Raison yells something in English.   
  
The Titanus horde appears and the megahorde jumps inside.  
  
Raison yells something in English.  
  
Missiles come shooting out but they are reflected by the sword and hit the ultrahorde hard.  
  
"We're going down!" Creamy yells.  
  
The whole horde falls apart and the guys and gals fall out onto the ground. The ultrahorde explodes.  
  
"NO!" Creamy yells with the others.  
  
"He's done what he was created for. Pull him back for now." Zita says.  
  
She looks at this huge cannon pointed at the earth.  
  
"I have something else that will finish them off." Zita says.  
  
To be continued...  
Next time the guys and gals are weaponless and what does Zita plan with that cannon. Find this all out in the season finale.  



	7. Default Chapter Title

Powerful guys and gals in spandex #7 Zita's last stand: City under siege.  
  
Powerful guys and gals are my idea and if you try to steal them then I will send Zita after you to blow up your house with her cannon.  
  
Creamy is standing still meditating. She slowly raises up her leg and kicks out with a yell. She can't get her mind off of losing to that monster and losing the ultrahorde.  
  
"You are a great warrior grasshopper but your style is no good against my fighting crane style. Hyaa." Dubbor yells.  
  
Dubbor is on top of Creamy before she knows what is happening. He slams her to the ground and picks her up to throw her again.  
  
Missiles come shooting out but they are reflected by the sword and hit the ultrahorde hard.  
  
"We're going down!" Creamy yells.  
  
The whole horde falls apart and the guys and gals fall out onto the ground. The ultrahorde explodes.  
  
"NO!" Creamy yells with the others.  
  
Creamy looks up into the sky and screams.  
  
  
""City under siege.""  
  
"My queen the weapon is powered up and ready to fire." Sphincter says.  
  
"Then fire it at downtown angel grove. Let's show those guys and gals true fear." Zita says.  
  
Meanwhile on earth people are mulling around until one looks up.  
  
"What the hell is that?" The guy asks.  
  
A huge beam of energy strikes the ground and leaves a gaping crater where a building used to be. Suddenly hundreds of silly putties appear and start to terrorize the people.  
  
Raison is sitting down to watch TV when the news comes on.  
  
"Downtown angel grove is under attack by unknown creatures right after a mysterious weapon destroyed a building." The reporter says.  
  
Raison gets up with a start.  
  
"Big head this is Raison." Raison says into his communicator.  
  
"I know what is happening. Come to the command center immediately." Big head says.  
  
Raison disappears and reappears in the command center.  
  
"Aye aye aye. Zita's silly putties are attacking everywhere. There are hundreds of them." Beta says.  
  
"Then lets go and make them pay." Raison says.  
  
"Be careful guys and gals and let the power protect you." Big head says.  
  
"It's morphing time!" Raison yells.  
  
They all morph and then teleport to downtown devil grove. They fight the silly putties but they are outnumbered. Zita appears on a giant ball of clay.  
  
"Now send down Dubbor to finish them off." Zita says.  
  
Dubbor appears and throws all the silly putties aside.  
  
"Come to me Creamy. I demand a one on one battle with her and only her." Dubbor says.  
  
"What the hell is he doing? Attack them all you idiot." Zita says.  
  
But Dubbor ignores her and faces off against Creamy.  
  
"You were lucky to defeat me last time but I will win this time." Creamy says smiling.  
  
Creamy closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.  
  
"Hiyahh!" Creamy yells.  
  
She jump kicks Dubbor and slams her arm into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Dubbor yells and does a spin kick which Creamy easily ducks and she slams her foot into his lower section, doubling him over.  
  
"Nobody defeats me." Dubbor says angry.  
  
He screams and tries to jump on top of Creamy but she grabs him and throws him down hard.  
  
"You are a great warrior grasshopper but you have anger." Creamy says mockingly.  
  
She takes out her weapons and stabs him with them. The guys and gals bring their weapons together and finish him off.  
  
"This isn't over yet!" Zita yells.  
  
She raises up a remote.  
  
"What's that?" Silly asks.  
  
She pushes a button and a huge beam of energy strikes the rangers head on. After the cloud settles from the huge explosion, the guys and gals are back to civilians. Their spandex armor in pieces everywhere.  
  
"Our powers!" Raison says.  
  
Zita laughs evilly.  
  
"It's over rangers. The earth is mine." Zita yells.  
  
Zita flies back into space.  
  
"Let's get back to big head. This isn't over, it can't be." Raison says holding his side wincing.  
  
They all teleport.  
  
"Big head our powers are gone." Raison says.  
  
"Yes guys and gals. That blast destroyed them." Beta says.  
  
"Then is it over? Has Zita won?" Silly asks.  
  
"There is only one last hope but it's very dangerous. I made special super versions of the coins." Big head responds.  
  
"Well that's great. Let us have them." Raison says.  
  
"There is only one problem. They are tied directly to the power matrix. If these are destroyed than so will the matrix and possibly you as well." Beta says.  
  
"I'm willing to take that risk. We have to do something." Silly says.  
  
The others agree.  
  
"We must do something." Creamy says in English.  
  
"Creamy you finally spoke English." Silly says.  
  
Creamy smiles. Beta hands out a coin to each guy and gal.  
  
"It's super morphing time!" Raison yells.  
  
"I will now transport you to the moon base. You must take out Zita before she can fire the weapon again. Let the power protect you." Big head says.  
  
"Aye aye aye. Be careful guys and gals." Beta says.  
  
"Back to action!" Raison yells.  
  
They disappear and teleport all the way into space and land inside the castle. Silly putties immediately assault them. But they easily overpower them and advance deeper.  
  
"Be careful. Who knows what is waiting for us here?" Raison says.  
  
"I am!" Moldar yells.  
  
"Go and get Zita. I will handle Moldar." Raison yells.  
  
"Raison!" Creamy yells.  
  
"Don't worry guys. I will survive." Raison says smiling.  
  
"The guys and gals are almost here. What am I going to do?" Zita asks.  
  
She eyes sphincter.  
  
"I always wondered what would happen if a monster was created from you." Zita says.  
  
"No my queen." Sphincter says backing away.  
  
Zita picks him up and throws him into the oven. When she throws the switch the oven blows up and a monster steps out.  
  
"I am Creator." Creator says.  
  
"I want you to find the rangers before they can reach this place and create their end." Zita says.  
  
"Yes my queen." Creator says bowing.  
  
He rushes down the corridor until he meets with the rangers.  
  
"Who the hell is that?" Silly says.  
  
"Let me show you." Creator says.  
  
He waves his hands and a couple of monsters that the rangers have fought before appear.  
  
"Oh man." Slimberly says.  
  
They fight hard but it's too much for them.  
  
"Finish them." Creator says.  
  
A huge blast strikes Creator head on.  
  
"I don't think so." Raison says.  
  
"Raison!" Creamy yells.  
  
The other monsters disappear.  
  
"Looks like it's not so tough after all." Raison says smiling.  
  
"You will pay for that." Creator says.  
  
He waves his hands and a huge bomb appears with a countdown of 10 minutes.  
  
"You really think we are going to believe that you are going to destroy your own base?" Raison says with a smirk on his face.  
  
"I am tired of serving Zita. I want to make my own path." Creator says.  
  
"Let's hurry. We need to take care of Zita before this place blows up." Raison says.  
  
"Take this to defeat her." Creator says.  
  
He waves his hands and Raison's sword begins bigger and meaner looking.  
  
"All right that's more like it." Raison says smiling.  
  
"Damn that traitor." Zita says.  
  
She blasts all of her minions into smithereens.  
  
"Useless. You are all useless. I can only truly depend upon myself to do the job." Zita yells.  
  
She jumps into the oven and the switch is thrown. She goes to earth by herself. When the guys and gals arrive they find her gone.  
  
"Where did she go?" Raison asks.  
  
Silly looks into the telescope and sees a fearsome monster attacking.  
  
"I think she is down on earth attacking." Silly says.  
  
They all teleport down to earth.  
  
"Hello rangers." Witchor says.  
  
"Zita what did you do to yourself?" Silly asks.  
  
"You like? It's my new form guaranteed to kick guys and gals butt." Witchor says.  
  
She raises up her staff and energy strikes all of the guys and gals knocking them down to the ground.  
  
"She's powerful." Silly says.  
  
Witchor fires blast after blast at them.  
  
"Aye aye the power matrix is going haywire. They are almost destroyed." Beta says.  
  
"There is nothing we can do about it. All we can do is hope that they win." Big head says.  
  
Back on earth the rangers spandex suits are sparking from all the blasts. Raison takes his sword and yells.  
  
"Go to hell and leave our planet alone!" Raison yells.  
  
He rushes forwards and winces with every hit but he doesn't stop. He drives his sword into Witchor's gut. She screams.  
  
"What have you done to me?" Witchor yells.  
  
She explodes.  
  
"We did it. It's over!" Silly yells.  
  
Later at the command center they are all celebrating.  
  
"Good job rangers. You have defeated Zita and now have a choice. You can turn over your coins and go back to being civilians or you can keep them. There will always be evil to fight but you have deserved a rest." Big head says.  
  
"No way man." Raison says.  
  
"I'm staying until there is no evil." Fact says.  
  
"Fight." Creamy says in English.  
  
"It does break my nails and mess up my hair but I like kicking butt." Slimberly says.  
  
"Uh I want out." Silly says.  
  
Raison makes an atomic wedgie sign.  
  
"Uh on second thought I am staying." Silly says laughing nervously.  
  
"Then it's decided. You will continue to be Powerful guys and gals in spandex." Big head says.  
  
"Powerful guys and gals." They all yell and do a high five.  
  
Meanwhile on the moon base a shadow falls on the bomb and destroys it. In the main room a blackened bloodied figure is crawling towards the oven.  
  
"I shall become a monster again and this time I will win." Zita says.  
  
"I don't think so." A voice says.  
  
Zita looks and screams. A dark figure picks her up and throws her into her trashcan.  
  
"It's time to send you back to where you came from witch." The figure says.  
  
He picks up the trashcan and throws it as hard as he can into space. Moldar walks in all beaten up and bloodied.  
  
"My king you have returned." Moldar says.  
  
The figure sits down.  
  
"Dez drol is back and the earth will face true fear!" Dez drol says.  
  
The end?  



End file.
